


2 May 2016

by AccioMarvel



Series: Dates [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioMarvel/pseuds/AccioMarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoire Weasley celebrates her 16th birthday. While the rest of the Wizarding World celebrates the 17th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 May 2016

2 May, 2016

Victoire Weasley had a habit of being very forgetful. She didn't realize the significance of the date when she brushed her pin straight, white-blonde hair, or when she brushed her teeth, or when she put on her robes. In fact, she got all the way from Ravenclaw Tower to the Great Hall before she realized that today was her 16th birthday. Even then she only realized before her cousin, James, a first year, was standing on the Gryffindor table shouting "Happy Birthday, Victoire!" Across the abnormally quiet Great Hall. Victoire felt like a deer in the headlights. Looking around the Great Hall, most eyes had fallen on her. Some Gryffindor's were laughing and clapping James on the back as he sat back down, especially her cousins Fred and Molly, who seem to have been the ones who put James up to it. Her Ravenclaw housemates were rolling their eyes and chuckling. The Slytherins were rolling their eyes and shaking their heads, and showing general disgust in the direction of the Gryffindor's. The hufflepuff, well, they were smiling at her, warmly. Her cousins, Roxanne and Lucy even mouthed a "happy birthday." Victoire mouthed back a shy thank you, blushing like mad and sat down with her best friend in Ravenclaw, Katherine Canin.  
"Happy sweet sixteen, Victoire Gideon Weasley." She said with a smirk on her face.  
"Well, thank you, Katherine Allison Canin." giggled, forgetting her cousins embarrassment.  
"I would say I got you something, but, I haven't had a chance to pick it up from Hogsmeade yet and-" suddenly her eyes shot to behind Victoire and a smile grew on her face "it looks like someone else wants to wish you a happy birthday." She smirked and went back to eating. Victoire, puzzled, turned out only to have her gaze met by a boy with intelligence green eyes and, well, today sandy brown hair. He was going for his natural look today. He had stolen the sit next to Victoire from Blonde haired, Ravenclaw boy, named Ben. Ben was looking rather pale and wasn't eating anything, it might have been strange but she knew Ben and everyone knew that werewolves sometimes fill rather ill the morning of the full. Teddy's yellow and black patch on his robes stuck out like a sore thumb, but Teddy seems completely okay with the dirty looks Victoire's Head of House was giving him.  
"Well well well, if it isn't Edward Remus Lupin. Shouldn't you be at the hufflepuff table?" She said sarcastically, sipping pumpkin juice from her goblet. Teddy smiled his dopy grin at her.  
"If you MUST know Vicky, I have a present for you."  
"Ugh, did you really just call me Vicky?"  
"Only because you called me Edward." He sneered, and went on to make a show of pretending the shove a finger down his throat and vomiting. Victoire smiled,  
"Well then Tedward, I demand this gift be present to me."  
"Ugh, Victoire Gideon Weasley, you really don't want your gift, do you?" Teddy teased. "We'll have to try again later, next time with my preferred name, yes?" He smirked, gave her a peck on the lips, and got up and walked back towards the Hufflepuff table. Next to her Katherine had started squealing with happiness  
"You two are sooo cute!" She said grinning wildly. Victoire rolled her eyes, and finished her breakfast. She ate until Headmistress McGonagall began speaking.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Your attention please! Now, as you all now today is the 17th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts." Everyone in the room seemed to shift uncomfortably with the reminder that 17 years ago, the place that they were eating was filled with the dead and wounded. Victoire might have still been hungry, but the thought of the uncle she never met, and Teddy's mum and dad, laying dead where she had been laughing moments ago made her lose her appetite.  
"As we always do on the anniversary, tonight, there will be a feast to honor the victims of both wars who gave their lives, so that we might live in peace. This year, I advise all students be present, as for the first time, we are letting outsider in for the event." Their was a murmur Victoire heard the names of some relative's names thrown around questioning whether they would be there or not.  
While it was called a feast, it was really a ball. They ate, there was a memorial ceremony that made everyone cry and The Weasley-Potter clan uncomfortably aware of how important there family was. How it made her chest ache to see Teddy Lupin, who cheered Lily up with funny faces, made jokes, and was laughing and flashing that goofy grin of his, seeing the despair on his face felt like a rusty knife to the chest. But then, there was Weird Sister and a dance. Everyone would be screaming the words and smiling and laughing and dancing and talking. Victoire knew she would. She knew James, and Molly, and Fred, and Roxanne all would to. She knew Teddy would laugh and talk and dancing, but his eyes. Those intelligent green eyes that he never changed. They would be so far away. The pain in Teddy's eyes would haunt her. It always did. "-third year students in Professor Hagrid's Care for Magical Creature's class, are reminded that you have a lecture from guest speaker Luna Shcmander today when you are release from here... Which is right now. Have a wonderful day everyone."  
It was Saturday, and Victoire wasn't a third year so there were no classes. Victoire planned on going and reading in her common room until she had to get ready for the feast and dance. But as she was leaving there was a sharp tug on her arm. She knew who it was without even having to turn around.  
"What do you want, James!" She snapped  
"Just to say happy birthday, also, come with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled on it sharply.  
"What? James! No! Stop!" She cried, digging her feet in. James many have been strong for his age, but he was still only eleven.  
"Come on! Vicky!" James whined  
"Don't. Call me. Vicky!" She said angrily. "It's Victoire or Tori too you."  
"Fine. Tori. Come-With-Me." Victoire rolled her eyes, and finally gave in. James dragged her from the Great Hall and to the library.  
"James why the hell did you take me to the library?"  
"Language Vicky! I'm only eleven remember?" He said, smirking. Everyone, even Harry and Ginny, knew James' mouth was fowler than hippogriff breath. "Beside, we're in the library because you're going to help me study."  
"What could you possibly have to study for?! You're a first year!"  
"Well, I want to get started for next year!"  
"Okay James, who's the boy your trying to impress-" but before James could reply, Neville, or rather "Professor Longbottom" appeared, with a soft smile on his face.  
"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter. Would you please come with me?"  
"Depends, am I in trouble?" James smirked.  
"Not with me. But your father wishes to see you, both of you. You'll find him in Hagrid's hut. Oh and- happy birthday Victoire." Neville said, turning and walking away as the smile dropped from James face, replaced with fear.  
"Bloody hell, what did I do to earn a visit from dad?" James whispered to himself, several times as they walked to Hagrid's hut.  
Once at the hut Victoire had to knock. Brave little James was to overcome by terror to knock.  
"Come in!" Hagrid called. Victoire swung open the door and was met by the entire Weasley-Potter clan, including Teddy, in party attire, all shouting "Happy Birthday!" Or "Surprise!" James laughed breathily. Relieved when his dad swung his arms around James in a tight hug. Uncle Harry smiled at Victoire and then hugged her  
"What are you all doing here?" She squealed excitedly as she hugged her uncle.  
"Well we were asked to come to the anniversary ball," Victoire pretended not to see people wince on the word anniversary, including a Teddy. "So we thought" he continued "why not throw a surprise party?"  
The party past as usual Weasley parties go. George gave her something Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Gran had a fit about it ("No George! Tori does not need a Box of Fever Fudge! That is highly inappropriate!") and everyone laughed and smiled.  
There were times Victoire wishes she ha been born on a different day. When Rita Skeeter wrote about her ironic birthday, when people's eye widened in terror when she told them her birthday, the time Uncle George tried to say Happy Birthday and couldn't even finish saying it before tears spilled from his eyes. When she thought about no matter what Teddy will never be able to enjoy himself, but will always have to pretend to. But today, she was thankful she could be a distraction.  
Once everyone was full and it had reached 6:30, they began to say see you later to the kids. Fleur and Bill kissed their daughter's forehead and told her she better get going if she was to meet her date. Truth was, Victoire didn't have a date. She's been waiting for Teddy to ask her and he never did. She'd even hoped that that was her present this morning.  
Victoire walked into the Feast with Katherine. Katherine didn't have a date to the feast but she had a great excuse, with her boyfriend Jasper being a werewolf, and it being a full moon.  
The Great Hall was decorated with Phoenixes and a replica of what the sky had looked like on that night. Above each Houses table was a several candle, each bearing the name of the people lost from that house during both wars. At the teachers table was all the remaining members of the Order of Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. They were all wearing black and red robes and pin to signify which they were part of. It surprised Victoire how many teachers of hers wore the pins. Like the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Thomas, Professor Longbottom's didn't surprise her. She had been raised knowing Neville was one of the Battles biggest heroes. But she was surprised by Matron Longbottom Dumbledore's Army pin.  
She sat down with her house and ate a delicious meal and laughed with Katherine about how her uncle Ron was eating chicken with a leg in each fist.  
Then the dirtied dishes and half eaten foods vanished. Victoire's uncle Harry walked to where McGonagall always made announces and began speaking.  
"On this night, 17 years ago. It seemed like the sun would never show again. That we would live in the dark forever. On this night, 17 years ago, some of the best men... And women... That I ever had the honor of knowing gave their lives for a world...in which we all could be happier." Victoire hoped he would be brief, he could see the tears forming in his eyes. "But what we must remember is that, Life came from death, families were reunited, and those people that gave there lives, they got the better world they were dreaming of, even if they were here to see it. 17 years ago, it seemed dark, and what we must remember is that, happiness can be found in the darkest times, if one only remembers to turn on a light." Harry nodded and Victoire's schoolmates clapped. Victoire and James looked at each other, James looked sad. Cheerful, arrogant, jokes-about-everything James was upset by his father's speech. It was similar to the one Professor Longbottom gave every other year. But James had never heard it. Uncle Harry had rarely talked about the war. In fact, all the kids ever knew about the was the names of the people that they never got to love. She knew of Uncle Fred, Sirius, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, Teddy's grandfather, and father, and mother...  
There was a moment of silence and then Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Aunt Ginny, and Hermione all got up, and began dancing to a beautiful slow song. This was everyone else's invitation to dance. But instead of going to dance, James ran over to Victoire, a look of great concern on his face.  
"Where's Ted?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed together. Victoire looked around. He was right, Teddy was nowhere around.  
"Let's go find him." The two left the Great Hall and scurried quickly and quietly through the halls.  
"We need to go to my dormitory." James said, as if the idea had just hit him.  
"Why?" Victoire hissed  
"So I can get the map! The map will tell us where he is!" James said  
"That will waste too much times!" Victoire pulled out her wand and whispered "accio marauder's map." After a few moments, the map flew into James hand.  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." And the map came to life. James grabbed Victoire's hand and the pair was running. Up flights of stairs, through a long abandoned corridor, up more flights of stairs until they got to what seemed like a bridge between two towers. Teddy was there leaned against the rail, staring at the sky. James looked from Victoire to Teddy, and scuttled away, figure this was for the two older kids.  
"Hey." Victoire said quietly. Teddy jumped at the sudden noise and turned to her. The air around the two was quiet and still as Teddy stared at her.  
"Hey." Teddy said quietly, and looked back out over the railing.  
"The air is much nicer out here." Victoire said  
"Couldn't agree more."  
"You hungry?"  
"No. I'm... I'm good."  
"Well being hungry and being good are not opposites. You can be... Not good without being hungry." Victoire blurted out. Teddy turned to her and smiled sadly.  
"You're right." He said shakily. "I'm not hungry, but I'm also not good." Then with a sigh he put his head on her shoulder. Victoire put a hand into his electric blue hair and kissed the top of his head. They didn't speak for a long time. The sounds of Myn Mair floated up from the great hall, a werewolf (most likely Ben or Jasper) howled in the distance, and the wind soft blew Victoire's hair. She hummed along to Myn Mair. She had grown up knowing the tune, but never knew any Welsh. But she knew Teddy. She knew everything the silence between them said. She knew that it was useless to try and give any comforting words, the adults would do that. Tell Teddy his parents had loved him, that they wish they could be here, that they had died so he could be happy. But she knew better. Words had cut Teddy to the bone, broken him more than anything else. When your parents sacrifice themselves so that you can be happy, pain and sadness are always companies by guilt and anger. So Victoire didn't speak. She just hummed Myn Mair and ran her fingers through the hair she loved.  
"Hey wait." Teddy said, hoarsely. "I never gave you your present."  
"Teddy don't think you have to-"  
"I promised I'd give it to you when you learned how to properly say my name!" He laughed softly. Scratching underneath his eye. Victoire smiled and pretend she didn't notice it was just a subtle way to clear his face of the tear that had spilled. He then seemingly pulled a wrapped package from thin air. Teddy smirked and handed her the gift wrapped in raven blue paper with a bronze bow. "My house colors. Nice. Gee, I wonder what is it." She chuckled. It was a book, Teddy always got her a book, and then something else small. She always loved the books most because they always had to do with her passion for magical creatures. Victoire unwrapped it to find a tattered copy of a book with an ivy green cover and a picture of the full moon on it. In large gold print it read "Wandering With Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart" Victoire laughed.  
"Where in the hell did you find a copy of a Gilderoy Lockhart book? And how did you know this was the only one I was missing now?"  
"Well, to be fair I didn't know this was the only one you didn't have. And secondly, I was helping Hermione clean out her study and I asked her who Gilderoy Lockhart was 'cause she had a whole bunch of them in her study and she got all flustered and told me to just get rid of them. And I figured why throw out a perfectly good book about magical creatures when my girlfriend collected books about magical creatures." Teddy explained with a goofy smile.  
"God, I love you." Victoire chuckled, and then realized what she had said. The air around them stiffened. Neither had ever before said I love you to each other. But Teddy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.  
"I love you too, Victoire Weasley. And I was about to say it and you stole my thunder." He chuckled and then kissed her again. The two stayed wrapped up in each other for an uncountered number of minutes, the sadness seemed to have lifted itself. As Harry had promised happiness was found in darkness. They stayed until Teddy broke silence.  
"We should go. Harry will worried about us." Teddy whispered.  
"Yeah, okay." Victoire said taking his hand as they walked downstairs and towards the Great Hall. Before the doors to the Great Hall Teddy stopped.  
"This is it. The last time." Victoire comforted. The last time you have to stand where they lay dead.  
"I hope not." Teddy said. Victoire looked at him confused. Even she was uncomfortable being in the great hall on 2 May. "I want to be a Professor someday. Like my dad. I think that would have made them really proud." Teddy smiled. Victoire smiled up at him. One day, she thought, I'm going to marry this boy.  
"I think it would have make them proud too."

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of one shots about dates in the Harry Potter world.


End file.
